medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Thompson submachine gun
The "Thompson" Sub-Machine Gun '''was a sub machine gun that was a favored pick for Allied soldiers alike. There are two versions of it that appear in the series, the '''M1A1 Thompson, and the M1928/A1 Thompson. These two versions of the weapon system appeared in different games of the ''Medal of Honor'' series. Medal of Honor and Underground The Thompson SMG is first featured as an Allied weapon in the first two Medal of Honor games. It is a decent weapon, with high damage and a high rate of fire, though at the cost of higher recoil than most weapons. The MP40 is much more common, though. MOH99_05.jpg|The Thompson in Medal of Honor. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault The M1A1 Thompson makes it's return to the series in Allied Assault. Single Player In Single Player, the Thompson is one of the most commonly used weapons amongst your allies, though on missions behind enemy lines, it is possible to pick up the less powerful MP40. Multiplayer This Thompson sports a new and improved skin thanks to new graphics. It comes with a 30-Round magazine, coupled with a higher rate of fire, though it is nowhere near the rate of fire it had in real life, though this was probable done for balancing reasons. It also has a slow, but rising recoil to go with its high power. Many people prefer to use this as their primary as it is a perfect medium-range combat weapon and is the most reliable of the SMGs in the whole AA series. Thompson HUD MOHAA.jpg|The Thompson's first person view. Medal of Honor: Frontline In Medal of Honor: Frontline, the M1A1 Thompson is the most powerful version of the Thompson seen in a Medal of Honor game, and is an excellent close quarters weapon. It is possible for the player to kill an enemy with one torso shot, but more commonly it requires two. The M1A1 Thompson is, as expected, all the same in the Remastered Edition of Frontline coming exclusively with the PS3 Special Edition. It has very high idle sway like the Garand, but now has the ability to use Iron sights. Medal of Honor: Rising Sun The Thompson is the second weapon that the player is able to use, the first being the BAR. The Thompson has high rate of fire and decent damage, but does run out of ammunition quickly. It is one of the most common submachine guns in multiplayer, and is common amongst many weapon sets. Another thing about this game's Thompson, is that it is now the M1928 Thompson as opposed to the M1A1 seen in the first 4 Medal of Honor''s. In this game, it has a bad habit of spewing out ammo faster than you can get an accurate hit. It's better at close range, when it kills instantly. MOHRS_10.jpg|The Thompson in Fall of the Philippines. Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault In Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault, the Thompson comes in two variants, the M1928 Thompson with a 50-round drum magazine, and the M1928A1 Thompson with a 30-round magazine, the Thompson does high damage per bullet, capable of scoring a 2 hit kill on many enemies, it has a high rate of fire, coupled with slightly higher recoil than before. These choices make a good mid-range weapon, but players new to the game will often go with the M1 Carbine, a rifle capable at fighting at all ranges. 120px-Thompson_pa.png|The Thompson in Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault. 120px-Thompsondrum.png|The Thompson variant with 50-round "Drum magazine" in-game. 120px-Thompson3.png|The M1928 Thompson (the one with the 50 round magazine) in 3rd person view. Medal of Honor: European Assault In Medal of Honor: European Assault the Thompson comes in two variants: the singleplayer variant with a 20-round magazine, and the multiplayer variant with a 30-round magazine. The Thompson in singleplayer can be found on a number of missions, but is replaced by the PPSH-41 in the Stalingrad theatre and the BAR in the Battle of the Bulge theatre. With high damage, low recoil and open iron-sights, the Thompson is a very capable weapon, but sometimes it's rate of fire can vary from high to low, resulting in the player not being able to engage hostiles as hoped. The MP40 seems to have a better suited rate of fire for the Thompson to have, and vis-versa as the real Thompson fires about 800 rounds per minute, but the game displays the Thompson to have closer to 500 rounds per minute. However, the real MP40 fires about 550 rounds per minute, and the game has the MP40 firing closer to 700-800 rounds per minute. The multiplayer variant is identical to the singleplayer Thompson, but has a 30-round magazine and a lower rate of fire, allowing the player to have a better chance at medium-range yet suffers at close range. Compared to the MP-40, the Thompson has higher damage yet a lower rate of fire and a smaller magazine (30 rounds compared to the MP-40's 32-rounds). Medal of Honor: Vanguard In Medal of Honor: Vanguard, the Thompson is very common amongst US paratroopers, and is a starting weapon on many missions. The Thompson has a high rate of fire, yet low accuracy, moderate recoil and low damage. The weapon can be upgraded to use a 50-round drum magazine instead of the standard 20-round magazine. In multiplayer, the Thompson can be found near the US starting spawn, and has similar stats to the singleplayer weapon. In combat, the weapon performs on a similar level to the MP40. Medal of Honor: Airborne The Thompson is a selectable weapon in Medal of Honor: Airborne. It is a very good weapon to have at the beginning levels. While it has some advantages over the MP40, like a higher rate of fire, more power, the MP40 beats it in some aspects like better ironsights, a more controllable rate of fire, lower recoil and larger magazine. However, the Thompson's upgrades significantly improves the Thompson's performance over the MP40, which can make it slightly better, but even with that said, a fully upgraded MP40 will outcompete even a fully upgraded Thompson. *Pistol foregrip: reduced recoil *Cutts compensator: increased accuracy *50-round drum magazine: larger ammo capacity Gallery ThompsonStats.png|The Thompson's stats in the weapon load out screen. 750px-MoHairbornethompson1.jpg|A fully-upgraded Thompson in the game's tutorial. Medal of Honor: Airborne (mobile phone) / Medal of Honor: Airborne: Elite The Thompson appears in the mobile phone version ofMedal of Honor: Airborne and Medal of Honor: Airborne: Elite. It is called as the "Automatic Rifle" and is the strongest weapon in the game, but with the longest reload time. Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Medal of Honor Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons